Avonii Empire
Avonii Empire History and First contact As humanity began colonizing other planets, an alien race was discovered. They were a young and primitive looking race, but they were more technologically advanced in some ways than humanity. The Avonii were discovered as Earth was planting its third colony planet, while the Avonii were planting their first in the same place. The Avonii were small in number, outnumbered in population almost ten to one. Initial relations were very strong, and both races went through a technological revolution. As living amongst aliens became the norm, the two races became less friendly. because of extreme political, cultural, moral, and other differences, both races were worried about losing their core cultural values. After the Avonii put a caste system in place which limited the voting rights of Human citizens, and refused to conform to common international treaties, neither side had very high opinions of the other. Luckily it never came to war, or war on human terms anyway. The United nations never created enough support to take strong action quickly, while the Avonii fought a diplomatic and economic war. With careful placing of their population and infiltration into human government, parts of the human colony began to collapse. Eventually enough Avonii were in control that the human sectors seceded from their governments and Joined the Empire. From then onward Humans became a significant portion of the Avonii Empire. While their political freedom is limited, Humans are treated equal for the most part, and even have more social and economic freedom than Earth's own colonies. Currently the Avonii are still only around 3/5 the size of the Earth colonies, which does not include independent space nations. Their technology makes up for their size however, as they surpass their Human neighbors, most noticeably in miniaturization, armor, and synthetics. Avonii biology and mentality Avonii are covered entirely in exoskeleton, save for their neck and palms. Even their eyes are encased in hard glassy shells. They have a very wide range of vision, and can control each eye independently. Both the left and right sides of their body are controlled independently through two separate spinal cords. They have 6 fingered hands, and articulate 3 fingered feet. Avonii have fairly small and weak arms, but very powerful legs built for running and jumping at high speed. Standing upright is not a natural position for them, and running in such a position is extremely difficult, as they were built to run similar to a small dinosaur like animal. An Avonii's torso is completely rigid, having no hips or other movable parts. To compensate for this they have double jointed shoulders, as well as an extra leg joint extending from the lower belly. The average Avonii has 4 heart organs, although some have been found with more. They can survive losing one or two, but these hearts are not very powerful, and a single heart cannot sustain the creature forever. Although with some differences, most other internal organs are similar to Humans. Mentally, Avonii are individualistic and somewhat fickle. They do not make great soldiers in some foreign armies due to their occasional habit of desertion. Within the Avonii Empire however, morale is managed differently from human empires. Avonii are capable of following orders without question, but they cannot easily do so without a clear idea of what they are fighting for. Avonii do not fight for kings, countries, homelands, or out of a sense of duty. Although very territorial, most Avonii are nomadic at heart. They have no difficulty leaving their homes if they feel threatened there, and have no difficulty emigrating to another place if they feel their ideals are better respected elsewhere. An avonii will almost always fight for personal reasons, or for the interest of their clan, and the empire must cater to the needs of each soldier. A noticeable number of soldiers are essentially just guns for hire. Still, the majority of Avonii fight for personal ideals that they feel the Empire is also fighting for. Despite their differences from us, all Avonii still have individual personalities almost as varied as Humans. Avonii children are born with the ability to walk, and if left alone in the wild could even fend for themselves after only a few days. Avonii have no real females. They instead, have nursery plants from which children are grown. Avonii families are formed as clans, with an average between 3 and 5 adults, which all raise each other's children as their own. Avonii Technology See Avonii Technology Avonii Society See Avonii Government Additional information It is difficult to keep the database stocked with information about every aspect of Imperial culture, technology, and other facts. For further questions, you may ask us directly at the following extranet link http://www.formspring.me/Avonii Picture wars Match types Colonization operations Normal colonization fleets usually consist of one or two light frigates, and minor additional support. Colonies begin with a dropship placing multiple guard posts around the target building location. These guard posts grow in size until they can keep a secure perimeter. By this point, civilian and commercial ships have begun to arrive and begin claiming and developing territory. Colonization operations are often backed by private organizations asking for military aid, and rarely arrive with a full load of trained soldiers and weaponry. Military operations Normal military fleets can consist of any number of ships depending on the situation. Units enter a battle by dropship, and in larger operations a guard post may be constructed. In military operations, guards are no longer used, and instead are replaced by squads of machines. Strategies against the Avonii Empire If you find yourself on the wrong side of a war involving the Avonii Empire, prepare yourself accordingly. Avonii do not declare war. If you piss them off enough, then they will strike without any warning. They may even wait a year or more to strike at the perfect time. Avonii are spiteful creatures. They will not end a war until they have achieved whatever goal they set out for, unless they have no other choice but to back down. They are an expansionist empire, and will usually take any conquered territory as their own. The Avonii empire is not kind to its prisoners of war. They do not torture prisoners unless in dire need of information. However, prisoners are often executed or enslaved. The individualistic Avonii mindset does not automatically understand herd mentality of human thought. Enemy soldiers are just mass-murderers in their eyes. The Avonii Empire agrees to no international laws, and only answer to themselves for what they do. They do not like foreign obligations. Written alliances are unlikely unless made for a short term goal. The Avonii military is extensively automated. Most Avonii units are well shielded from EMP, but it is still very effective at temporarily stopping them. Electromagnetic or armor-piercing rounds are effective weaponry. Most robots are lead by soldiers. Killing the soldier lobotomizes a squad at best, or at worst still removes the common sense and long term direction of the group. Units list Ground Units Major races Humans: Making up almost one-third of the Empire's population, Humans are the second strongest of the major Imperial races. They are usually given the more difficult physical labor tasks, and carry the heaviest equipment into battle. They are a second caste race. Rhon: Not often seen outside of their world Shen, most fight for the empire with a grudge. Their homeworld has been under Imperial occupation for decades. They are incredibly resillient to damage, living on an irradiated, low pressure, high heat world. Most colonized worlds are not comfortable to them due to having a high body temperature and living on a hot world. Still, they can survive any environment an avonii or human can, and many more. They are greatly valued on colonies. Though they have arms, legs, and other identifiable body parts, internally their organs are very different from ours. They do not speak or breathe from their mouths. different orifices are used for each, none in the same place. They are currently a second caste race. Avonii: Discussed in more detail above, they are the primary Imperial race. Their habits of selective breeding throughout their civilized history has caused them to adapt to space far better than most races. They are cold, methodical, and very practical in their methods. However, their zealotry for their moral instincts shows that they haven't lost their biological roots yet. Ne'krien: A sentient species that comes from a gas planet, they were discovered by chance. Though their homeworld lies outside of imperial space, it's close proximity has brought many Ne'krien to the avonii outer colonies. Their homeworld is teeming with life, but is lacking in oxygen. Most creatures are simple life, floating with the breezes. The Ne'krien are an odd exception. Some of them have difficulty adjusting to the high oxygen levels of avonii worlds, and breathe through filters. They also cannot vocalize, and use implants for speech. They are a second caste race. Hestian: Hestia had been a colony for 40 years before it was discovered to have intelligent life. As humans and avonii played a tug of war over the political power of the planet, these beings continued to live out their lives unnoticed. At the time, they had no language, civilization, or anything that intelligent beings would be expected to have. Any attempt at gathering always ended in a feast for predators. Their only limbs are the whisker like tentacles that extend down the length of it's body. They are not very capable of using or making tools. For a long time, when the alien colonies finally extended to their continent, they were seen only as common garden pests. It wasn't for another 5 years that one of them proved its intelligence to a human colonist. Since then, every effort has been made to gather them from the wild, and introduce them to civilization. Hestians are patient, contented, and curious. All of them use implants or mechanical extensions of some kind. Most have no love for their homeworld, and they have been spread thin across the colonies. They are a second caste race. Ceph'qua: (not pictured) After discovering the Ceph'qua nation, the empire has had good relations with them. Many Ceph'qua have immigrated into the empire, and now hold political power, being the only outside race to achieve the first caste. Guards Guards are normal colonists, who have volunteered to defend the growing colony. Their body armor protects from any low caliber firearms, but they are not designed for warfare. guards are relatively untrained, and not very well equipped. In some rare cases, guards can be better trained for warfare when supply is short. Trained guards are marked by various upgrades, such as simple HUD screens, armor upgrades, or Arkoss-15 rifles. Although humans and avonii make up most of the fighting force, other races may be seen from time to time. Engineers Engineers can build any base module on-field, as well as light vehicles, traps, or whatever else may be needed. Each comes equipped with a digger and SMG. Some engineers can take direct control of automated ground scouts or wasps. Soldiers Soldiers are well armored, well trained, and well equipped infantry. Their primary purpose most of the time is commanding the machines used on the field. Each soldier comes with a grenade launcher, a standard electronic Arkoss rifle, and a detonation charge. Detonation charges can be remote detonated by the soldier that planted it, or given to an engineer to create a motion sensing landmine. All soldiers can survive in extremely hostile conditions, and are able to see from each other's viewpoint through HUDs. Their armor gives upgraded strength, and emergency medical systems. This allows some soldiers to fight until the very moment of death, having their pain and senses numbed while the suits pulls all of the weight of motion attempted by the soldier. Exosuit Designed mainly for construction, it can easily be modified for various purposes. Despite being twice the size, it is still inferior to the hound when outfitted for combat. However, some commanders will use them for added protection. The suit provides Massive strength and the ability to print objects when supplied with enough raw material. Unfortunately, it has no auto repair, and is actually quite crude in comparison with most avonii designs in order to be easily maintained with minimal use of machines. Aerotrooper Aerotroopers are used on worlds with high pressure atmosphere, or low gravity. Aerotroopers consist of avonii species only. They are the only race light enough to use them, as well as having amazing dexterity, strength, and manipulation with their lower limbs. They are trained to use the jet glider as an extension of their own body, and they perform excellently with it. Still, being living beings, their primary purpose is commanding squads of machines rather than doing the fighting themselves. Korx Hound Hounds make excellent soldiers at a decent price. Even so, as the Empire expanded into space, it become increasingly apparent that its army was far too small to sustain itself in full scale war, even with a high kill/death ratio per soldier. Avonii engineers have created an automated soldier so cheap, that they're used for target practice on the battlefield. The neck and gun use outdated motors rather than synthetic muscle for movement, and the legs use cheaper materials in the leg muscles. The visual sensors use two eyes for human-like perception rather than the single compound eye camera clusters used for Hounds. Despite these downgrades, they are equal to human soldiers in nearly every aspect save for intelligence. Korx hounds do not contain any extra internal systems save for the essentials. Hound hounds are the standard soldiers of the Avonii army. In simple colonization operations however, they are extremely limited in number. Hounds normally come with a standard high-caliber mounted rifle. They have extremely tough armor, brutal strength from legs packed with tight artificial muscle, and multiple backup systems, allowing multiple bullet penetrations before taking critical damage. Being A.I. constructs however, their ability to think is limited, and they are usually led by trained soldiers. Hounds come in many flavors and variants, from anti-infantry to anti-tank and more. Reaper The Reaper is primarily a heavy sniper unit. The unit itself has 4 scrawny legs compared to other Hound models. It carries a very large weapon mounted on top of it's unusually long body. The hound is built for pinpoint accuracy without sacrificing firepower. Unlike the stealthier wasp snipers, this unit can fire one round every second, each shot capable of piercing lightly armored vehicles and making a gory mess of any unfortunate soldier who gets hit by one. Nuhrijiir Often called Anglerfish by non-avonii, the Nuhrijiir is not often used because of the lack of demand for true naval units. Still, some can be found on water heavy worlds when the need arises. The Nuhrijiir's primary weapon is a gas-assisted dart launcher. The projectiles have very high speed and range for water based weaponry. Upon hitting a target, the projectile explodes in a jet of plasma directly forward, to make up for lack of penetrating power. It also contains plasma torches at the mouth, and can cut through ship hulls or quickly maim an un-fortunate enemy diver. The Nuhrijiir moves through the water with no gas emissions, no rotating blades, and no noticeable distortion of water. It moves without twisting its body at all except to turn, as water is pulled into the mouth, ionized, and propelled out the back. If the aqua jet fails to work, it can swim by moving it's tail, though at much slower speed. It has visual sensors, as well as sonar, and advanced pressure sensitivity that can sense movement in the water. Argolich Argolich are used in space to take the role of heavy soldier. Their arms have plasma torches concealed within them, and they are very agile in zero-G. Scout Scouts are cheap and expendable robots produced on-field for scouting territory. Scouts can also be upgraded to use rifles or explosives. Wasp While older scout models work do their job well, their uses are limited, and often have to be carried over obstacles. With Wasps this is no longer a problem. A wasp is similar to a Scout, but has 2 ducted fans for flight capability. Wasps are cheap like their grounded brethren, but not durable. Their armor is non-existent, and all it takes to destroy one is a well tossed rock. Assassin Wasp An improved model of the Wasp. Assassin Wasps, carry a light sniper rifle, have 4 legs, and larger fans for the extra weight. Sniper models will fly to any high location with a clear view of the battlefield and perch there. Their small profile makes them difficult to spot or hit. Assassins cannot fire while airborne however; the recoil from a rifle has the potential to knock a Wasp out of control. Drone Drones look small, but Avonii miniaturization technology can be misleading. Drones are fully capable automated gunships capable of carrying a variety of weapons from automatic weapons to flamethrowers or rockets. Medic The medic is a mobile operating table. On its underbelly is a transparent tube which it places the wounded into before operating. If the wounded soldier is still conscious when pulled into the pod, they are zapped with an electric field that causes paralysis and complete numbness. Wounded soldiers are not put to sleep for any reason. Surgery can be performed in the middle of a battle with inhuman speed and precision. As soon as the surgery is complete, the soldier may be injected with painkillers and stress reducers, and sent right back into the battle. It is incredibly efficient, though somewhat traumatic. The machine itself always faces toward the fighting, no matter which direction it is moving. The medic is lightly armored all over save for the thick armored head designed to stop small arms fire. Drop Pod A drop pod is dropped from space or high altitude, capable of carrying any soldier type onto the field. Before reaching the ground, 4 flaps open to slow the unit, while a booster ensures a smooth landing. A.I. Co-ordinator Experimental computers only recently put into action. They have amazing computation power capable of simulating the entire battlefield on the fly. These make purchasing A.I. units like Hounds and drones cheaper, as well as allowing A.I. units to use strategy without aid from sentient beings. Extractor Extractors are the heart of colony guard posts. Every turn, an extractor will give one unit of any resource which is used to purchase new troops or vehicles. Fusion battery Fusion batteries create ridiculous amounts of energy, which is used for a heavy railgun. These reactors are highly explosive. Beds Each bunk-bed can increase population capacity by two soldiers. Robots do not count toward population. Armory An armory is used for nearly every upgrade. Scouts can be given weapons, soldiers can re-arm after depleting their explosives, and guards can be equipped with soldier gear. however, a virtual training center must be constructed before new soldiers can be used on-field. Bunker These are lightweight bunker modules, that are not even able to protect from the vacuum of space. because they are taken from space without protection, occupants use life support pods when in transit to the planetary surface. Pod Pods are used to keep people alive as they are carried through the upper atmosphere of a planet. Pods are used mainly because dropship placed bunkers have no protection against solar radiation. These can serve as makeshift beds for +1 population each. Sentry Sentries are constructed by engineers to defend choke-points from lightly armored targets. Sentry guns are usually buried or hidden, and wait until the last moment to flip open and fire at intruders. The turrets are built on long flexible arms made with artificial muscle capable of flexing and bending to fire in every direction with inhuman speed and accuracy. AA-Laser The Anti-Aircraft Laser fires a ray of light and heat at the opponent, capable of melting rocks and armor into lava within mere seconds. High energy consumption and overheating forces a small cool-down time. Tracking is limited to airborne targets, and small nimble units about infantry size have a split second to dodge the view of the laser in which they can escape with only minor third degree burns. Railgun Railguns are constructed by engineers, and have very high penetration power. High energy consumption gives it a slow firing rate. When used in conjunction with a scout or forward observer, they gain almost pinpoint accuracy. Heavy Railgun heavy railgun requires its own fusion generator to stay powered. While a normal railgun can destroy heavily armored tanks, a heavy railgun can be used as artillery. Rounds are non-explosive, but the tremendous impact of a round causes a shock wave that can kill nearby enemies, or burst eardrums. Iradii Light Tank The Iradii light tank does not use railgun weapons. Instead, it uses explosive shells designed for anti-infantry crowd control, and breaking down enemy fortifications. Hiiran Medium Tank The Hiiran is a very mobile unit, carrying a powerful railgun, and a top mounted MG. The mobility of the wheels allow the tank to lift itself, and scale even chest height walls. Myyrdont Heavy Tank The Myyrdont uses a medium railgun with precision accuracy to destroy the heaviest of opponents. It can also use two light machine guns on each side of its turret. This is a bit of an endgame or sandbox unit. Massari Heavy AA tank The Massari is based on the chassis of the Myyrdont, but has an AA laser mounted on the turret. Like the Myyrdont, it has 2 Machine guns mounted on the sides of it's turret. The laser mounted inside of the turret can rotate 160 degrees vertically. Komodo APC The Komodo is used whenever air transport is too difficult or dangerous. However, using it costs extra every time a unit is purchased. When starting a game without access to air, such as in an underground map with caves, The Komodo becomes a replacement for the Talon dropship, and using it to bring reinforcements no longer has a resource penalty. Aran Mech The Aran is a close range combat titan. It has a heavy minigun under its chin for mowing down lightly armored targets, two high explosive cannons for tearing apart anything else, and a long range artillery railgun. The Aran is too overpowered for normal matches. Inraii Fighter The Inraii fighter uses a small AA-laser contained within the nose of the craft to shoot down other small enemy craft or projectiles. Their lasers are not as effective as the Raii, but they can hit multiple targets in a single run. Talon Dropship The Talon is capable of surviving in space, and is used as the primary transport for the Avonii Empire's operations. While the cockpit looks exposed, the transparent surface is another type of armor, and will not break under even under high powered weaponry. Even so, the Talon is not meant for direct combat, and the viewports are somewhat weaker than the surrounding armor. These dropships carry every Avonii unit to the battlefield, and can be modified for different purposes. Raii Fighter-Bomber The Raii is an automated aircraft that uses, unlike most point defense lasers, a chemical based laser with much higher penetration. The Raii is called into battle during emergency situations, in which it flies overhead, picks a target, and burns through it in an instant before flying off into space. Space Units Allor Light Frigate The Light Allor Frigate Is the one of only two large ships of the Imperial Navy with a manned crew. The Allor is a classic design that has survived longer than any other Avonii unit currently in action. The bridge is contained behind the armored front of the ship, crew compartments are contained within the wing-like structures, and ship hangars on the sides of the frigate. It is capable of carrying 2 small craft, as well as a small landing force from anything to guards, or light tanks. In colonization operations, light frigates usually co-ordinate the operation. Light frigates are armed with a single large railgun, 2 light railguns, and AA-Lasers. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 1 Heavy railgun, 2 light railguns, 4 Point defense lasers, carries 2-4 fighters. *Strengths: Versatile, Carries small invasion force. *Weaknesses: Life support. Allor Combat Frigate Because the Light Allor was made to do so much, its combat ability is hindered. The more modern combat version of the Allor does away with the crew, the captain, and everything not related to combat. The hangar is removed and replaced with a single clamp that can carry one small craft under the ship. Armament includes 2 heavy railguns and AA-lasers. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 2 Heavy railguns, 4 Point defense lasers, carries 1 fighter. *Strengths: Efficient for all combat, Good armor all around. *Weaknesses: None. Scythe Support Ship The Scythe fleet support ship is a small and agile craft containing a single railgun, and only one laser. *Armor: Light *Weaponry: 1 Heavy railgun, 1 Point defense laser. *Strengths: Fast, Agile. *Weaknesses: No redundant systems. Freighters Freighters are civilian craft. These come in many forms and varieties, but their purpose is always to collect gathered resources to fund the imperial economy. *N/A Hive Carrier The Hive Carrier allows for small craft to warp to other locations of space, as well as providing protection to fragile bombers until they can get close enough to release their load. Carriers contain one railgun alongside their AA-lasers. The best use for these carriers, is a suicidal charge at an enemy vessel or fleet. After which, all craft are released and begin firing within seconds, each bomber and fighter targeting weapons, or any hardpoint which is seen as an immediate threat. If a ship does not have sufficient point defense weaponry, an enemy ship can be cut to pieces within seconds of such an attack, like a man caught by hungry piranhas in the water. *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 1 Heavy railgun, 4 Point defense lasers, Massive fighter storage. *Strengths: Massive fighter storage, Good armor all around. *Weaknesses: None. Genocide Battleship Genocide battleships are well armored, and geared toward ship to ship warfare. Carrying 3 heavy railguns on each side and multiple AA-lasers, it is well prepared for combat. These ships serve as commanding vessels and flagships. the armored front of the craft is capable of ramming another ship without damage, being almost a completely solid plate of synthetic armor. The rear sections of the ship are much more vulnerable. Enemy ships are wise to attack from underneath, where the armor is weakest, and the ship's turrets cannot reach until it can roll over. *Armor: Very heavy *Weaponry: 6 heavy railguns, 10 point defense lasers, Ram plate. *Strengths: Top armor extends 1/6th of height to the center, Front plate is pure armor, Heavily armed. *Weaknesses: Weaker underbelly armor, slow, blind spot directly underneath. Monarch The Monarch is a ship built for large scale ground invasion fleets. It is capable of carrying a large number of any ground unit, and has a large ground support railgun for orbital strikes. Its only offensive capabilities are the small AA-lasers, and requires an escort to survive on its own. *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 8 Point defense lasers, 1 Orbital bombardment railgun. *Strengths: Carries large invasion fleet, Bombs from space. *Weaknesses: No ship-to-ship weaponry, Vulnerable underside, Life support. Railgun Sattellite These stationary railguns sacrifice mobility for firepower. The two railguns are its only defense, and it is very vulnerable to bomber attacks. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 2 Heavy railguns *Strengths: Good firepower. *Weaknesses: No point defense, No propulsion, No warp generator. Fleet Beacon Fleet Beacons are constructed to set up instantaneous communication lines between worlds. These allow for ships to warp in directly to the battlefield from other systems. *Armor: Light *Weaponry: None *Strengths: Instantaneous data streaming. *Weaknesses: No weaponry. Sensor Beacon Sensor beacons serve as long range radars. They have a very large detection radius, and can see through most countermeasures. *Armor: Light *Weaponry: None *Strengths: Effective sensors. *Weaknesses: No weaponry. Refinery Refineries are constructed to extract oil and materials from asteroids. These are used to fund colonization operations. *N/A Inraii Fighter The Inraii fighter uses a small AA-laser contained within the nose of the craft to shoot down other small enemy craft. The lasers have a large arc of vision at the front of the craft, and having one on your tail is almost guaranteed death. All fighters are automated, and have instantaneous response time. Each fighter paints an image of the dogfight as they move. In large battles, every fighter knows exactly where every ally and enemy is at every moment, and they leave no room for the enemy to make any errors. *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: 1 point defense laser. *Strengths: fast, Agile, Atmospheric. *Weaknesses: Light weaponry, No warp generator. Raii Fighter-Bomber Being automated just like the Inraii fighters, the Raii uses a chemical laser rather than the standard AA-lasers used by every other ship. These lasers fire in short bursts, but have a much higher penetration power. The Raii suffers from a tremendous blind-spot in dogfights due to the laser's firing point being directly under the craft. However, it also gives an advantage when being chased by an enemy craft, as the laser can swivel to fire almost directly behind it. *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: 1 Chemical laser. *Strengths: Massive energy storage for laser, Agile, Atmospheric. *Weaknesses: Glass cannon, No warp generator. Arcca lander Landing an entire invasion force by dropship can be far too time consuming. Thus, the need for a large landing craft became imperative. The result, was the Arcca landing craft. it is designed in a large flying wing shape, with most of the units contained within the wings themselves. The rear of the ship has 4 large boosters for exiting the atmosphere of a planet. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 2 Point defense lasers *Strengths: Carries massive invasion forces, Atmospheric. *Weaknesses: Slow, Life support. Talon Dropship In space, dropships can do nothing more than retrieve escape pods and debris. Their primary purpose is landing units to the surface. *Armor: Very light *Weaponry: None *Strengths: Atmospheric, Deploys units. *Weaknesses: No weaponry, No warp generator, Life support. Constructor Constructors have manned crews, and usually accompany small forces. These units can build refineries as well as various other structures and satellites. Because combat fleets are automated, they do not have repair crews, and only contain basic systems to prevent spread of damage or make minor fixes in battle. Constructors can contain repair crews that visit damaged ships after battle, and fix damaged systems until they can return to a shipyard. they can also contain raw materials that can be used to boost the natural repair systems of Avonii craft. This is a necessity, because most unit's internal components are too complex or miniaturized for manned repair. *Armor: Light *Weaponry: None *Strengths: Good repair and construction. *Weaknesses: No weaponry, Life support. Harvester What kind of aliens wouldn't have a giant walker made for purging all pitiful human life from a planet? Harvesters are extremely rare units, made for purging the surface of any planet. Massive hostile wildlife infestations, enemy garrisons not worth sending units to die for, mass demolition and excavation, or any other similar purpose. Harvesters are automated mobile factories capable of producing a wide variety of units and structures from nearly any useable material. Harvesters can produce terraformers to alter a planet, as well as simple machines of low quality construction to aid in its tasks. A harvester itself contains little offensive capability apart from units it can construct. However, they do contain many anti-aircraft laser weaponry capable of shooting down aircraft and missles. *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 10 point defense lasers, 2 large excavators, minions. *Strengths: Produces units, Creates terraformers, resilient to weaponry. *Weaknesses: Slow, No effective ranged weapons, vulnerable to heavy weaponry. Warp Spectre Warp spectres contain very little defense of their own. Their main purpose is to allow a fleet to warp to its exact location, rather than chancing a jump to far or close off from a target. They are often used for ambush, or are sometimes used treacherously: pretending to be diplomatic vessels to get near an enemy instead of gateways for an entire invasion fleet. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 4 point defense lasers *Strengths: Instantaneous data streaming. *Weaknesses: No ship-to-ship weaponry. Reaver Reavers house an antimatter device, which is used to create incredible amounts of intense gamma radiation. These units were recently put into service, when it was discovered that many races and factions still use manned crews in their spacecraft. These units will fire a concentrated beam of radiation over a ship until the entire crew is dead. Some ships will succumb within a minute, while more resilient ships will slowly suffer increasing radiation poisoning until the vessel finally succumbs. Some may consider these ships as weapons of mass destruction. Luckily for enemies of the empire however, the device which generates antimatter contains materials which cannot yet be synthesized in printing factories. This makes them expensive to manufacture, and these ships are not often seen. *Armor: Medium *Weaponry: 1 antimatter ray *Strengths: Preying on weaker vessels, Capturing enemy vessels, Bio-control. *Weaknesses: No point defense, Only effective against biologicals, Unarmored weapon. Nuhrika The Nuhrika, (translated to sea leviathan), is one large railgun. The ship has an armored 4 plated front which opens slightly when firing a round. The ship contains 4 large reactors and numerous batteries to power the giant weapon. After a long charge-up time, the ship can fire clean through most ships. *Armor: Very Heavy *Weaponry: 1 Apocalypse mass driver, 12 point defense lasers. *Strengths: Amazing firepower, Heavy armor, Amazing range and accuracy. *Weaknesses: Turns slowly, Susceptible to close range battles, Slow recharge. Chekka The Chekka missile cruiser carries 4 missile pods each holding 10 missiles. Additionally, the ship serves as an anti-missile and anti-fighter platform. The 2 railguns fire flak EMP shells, designed to cause mass destruction of missile storms and fighter/bomber waves. Fleets attacking a missile cruiser should hold back their smaller units until the large flak guns have been eliminated, assuming that you have enough units to survive the lasers. *Armor: Heavy *Weaponry: 4 missile pods, 2 heavy flak cannons, 8 point defense lasers. *Strengths: Devastating missile barrages, Effective point defense platform. *Weaknesses: Slow, Curved shape exposes all areas from the front, Units acquired by trade with other nations WIP Warp portal ship Neo-Germans Shield ship UAC and Ceph'qua Bat carriers Engineered to combat the Ferroloths Hiveling clone Genetically engineered from churnworm minions. WIP/Concept/expanded universe Crab Hound The Crab has 3 legs in the front, which holds most of the armor. The armored plates can stop armor piercing rounds, and is used to cover advancing units from enemy fire. In tight spaces or bottlenecks, Crab Hounds are deadly foes, becoming impenetrable walls that slowly advance. Their only weapon is a sentry gun mounted on top, primarily for supression. Wraith The wraith is a submersible battleship. Rarely used in action, they have their uses on water-heavy worlds. They can surface, fire their payload many miles from their shore target, then submerge and escape long before the round actually reach their target. Their hit-and-run tactics make them almost impossible to spot, even from space. Kiraii Atmospheric Fighter The primary problem with Avonii aircraft, is their versatility hinders them from excelling in either space or atmosphere. The Kiraii is solely an atmospheric fighter, having only a single short boost rocket for escaping atmosphere to return to the carrier ship. They are far superior on-planet to their spaceworthy cousin, the Inraii. Unlike the Inraii, The Kiraii has a full 180 degree of direct attack with it's laser from the nose of the craft. The aircraft has variable, reverse-swept, wings, allowing it to fly either at higher speed or better maneuverability. With its wings tucked into the body, the aircraft can fly at hypersonic speeds which allow it to circle planet earth in less than 2 hours. With its wings open, it can pull off turns and spirals that would kill any living pilot, and for most craft of lesser construction, would even be ripped apart. While the laser is it's primary weapon, it can carry a variety of guided warheads beneath the aircraft, including tank-busters, a mini-nuke, guided anti-air missiles, and more. The craft has 3 countermeasures to enemy attack. The craft creates a plasma shield when flying at higher speeds, making it nearly impossible to track without visual sensors. If being tracked by a missile, the rear of the craft has a light laser which can cause a warhead to explode early. cluster missiles can still ensure that one will hit the craft however. Finally, the craft can drop guided countermeasures which create EMP fields or releases nanobots. Space wasps Watchtower Tripod Watchtower Tripods are massive defense platforms designed to defend large scale assault parties. Their tall legs allow them to see for miles, and traverse any terrain. The top of their bodies have 2 point defense lasers for intercepting missiles and aircraft. Underneath the unit, is a sort of electronic burst shielding system. This system prevents missiles from evading the lasers and hitting the exposed underside, by activating only just before a missile comes in contact with the unit, causing them to explode too early. The tripods are also well armored and insulated, but still somewhat vulnerable to railgun or laser weaponry. The tripods have 2 primary weapons. The first is a single battleship grade railgun mounted underneath the belly. These are to be feared not only for their penetrating power, but also their incredible range and accuracy. Tactical explosives are sometimes launched from the railgun as well. The secondary weapons are two fully automatic armor piercing cannons. Their primary use is sniping infantry or hitting light vehicles from miles away. If the watchtower can be seen even slightly in the distance, then it is only a matter of time before it's highly advanced visual sensing equipment, or air scouts finds you. Watchtowers are poor assault weapons however, because of their massive height. Any stationary weapon large enough can destroy it without trouble. Even so, attacking an avonii controlled outpost guarded by a watchtower tripod would require a lot of careful planning. It is almost inevitable that before a battle starts, the watchtowers always make the first killing shots. Fleet Admiral Karvai's Flagship Heavy dropship Automated Category:Army Category:Future Category:Humanoid Category:Species